This invention relates to magnesium base alloys. In one aspect this invention relates to novel magnesium base alloys. In another aspect this invention relates to an improved process for fabricating a magnesium article.
Magnesium alloys are widely used for structural applications. In the aircraft industry, magnesium alloys have been used for fuselages, engine parts, and landing wheels. In the automobile industry, magnesium alloys have been used in such parts as the engine crankcase, transmission housing, fan housing and gearbox. Magnesium alloys are best known for their light weight and high strength-to-weight ratio. Accordingly, they are used generally in application where weight is a critical factor and where high mechanical integrity is required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a magnesium alloy article having improved properties.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for producing a magnesium alloy article having improved properties.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide novel magnesium alloys.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art.